gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GAT-04 Windam Arms Change
Windam Arms Change, a special Gunpla with unknown origins. It was apparently a contracted creation made for the mysterious Masked Professor. It carries the Arms Change Unit, a box that contains several fruit-like items which is carried into the battlefield by the Windam Arms Change and dropped into the stage. While essentially weaponless in its Base Form, its true power comes from its ability to apply Arms Changes. Each Arms Change has its own set of weapons, allowing this Gunpla to maximize its fighting ability by adjusting to the situation. System Features ;*Arms Change System :A system directly tied to the Arms Change Unit. The Arms Change Unit holds several fruit-like items. When the Arms Change System is activated, the Arms Change Unit opens up and shoots the selected Arms Change, which then combines with the Windam. While in Arms Change, the Windam receives the weapons of the form it uses. Forms cannot mix, and only one form can be used at a time. (Each form must remain in play for 3 turns minimum before being switched out) :*'Base Arms' ::The basic form. Essentially armorless and weaponless, it focuses on punching and kicking to do damage, and does not take hits well. Its only usable weapon, which is also usable throughout its forms, is the Musou Saber. :*'Orange Arms' ::The primary melee form. While equipped with this form, the Windam Arms Change gains access to the Daidaimaru, a orange-themed sword with great destructive power. It can combine with the Musou Saber to form the Daidaimaru Naginata, a dual-bladed sword. This form has great defensive capabilities, which it exchanges for speed. :*'Ichigo Arms' ::The primary ranged form. While equipped with this form, the Windam Arms Change gains access to the Berry Kunai, a strawberry-themed kunai that returns to the Windam Arms Change a turn after it's thrown. A frail, but speedy, form, it's used primarily to gain distance advantage in battle. :*'Kachidoki Arms' ::The strongest form. Usable only if Orange Arms and Ichigo Arms have been used in the battle. While equipped with this form, the Windam Arms Change gains access to the Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju, a DJ table-themed variable gun weapon. The gun has modes that change depending on the setting used on the side of the weapon. A laser-cannon mode (currently disabled), which fires large balls of laser energy; a shotgun mode, which fires shotgun shells; and a machine gun mode, which unleashes a rapid spray of bullets. It can combine with the Musou Saber to form DJ Ju Taiken Mode, a large two-handed sword. This form has the greatest defensive capabilities of the 4 forms. Costs Base: C-Rank 25 BP System: Arms Change 25 BP Bladed Weapon: Musou Saber 12 BP Bladed Weapon: Berry Kunai 12 BP Gun: Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju Shotgun Mode 13 BP Gun: Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju Machine Gun Mode 13 BP 100/100 BP being used actively. Additional planned use: Laser Weapon: Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju Laser Cannon Mode 10 BP Combat Slots Base: Melee: 1. Musou Saber Special: 1. Orange Arms 2. Ichigo Arms 3. Kachidoki Arms Orange Arms: Melee: 1. Musou Saber 2. Daidaimaru 3. Daidaimaru Naginata Special: 1. Base Arms 2. Ichigo Arms 3. Kachidoki Arms Ichigo Arms: Melee: 1. Musou Saber 2. Berry Kunai Ranged: 1. Throw Berry Kunai 2. Return Berry Kunai Special: 1. Base Arms 2. Orange Arms 3. Kachidoki Arms Kachidoki Arms: Melee: 1. Musou Saber 2. DJ Ju Taiken Ranged: 1. Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju Shotgun 2. Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju Machine Gun Special: 1. Base Arms 2. Orange Arms 3. Ichigo Arms Category:Project Build Fighters